NO ESTA PASANDO: SOMOS UNA CHICAS
by melody hyuga
Summary: han pasado mucho tiempo desde que inazuma japon gano el torneo FFI ahora pasara a una aventura fuera de lo normal.
1. Chapter 1

hola solo queria aviarle que soy nueva aqui y epero qule guste mi hitoria

crasia


	2. esto apenas comienza

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece... **

era un dia tranquilo en la cuidad inazuma pero no se confien por que dije _"era"... _

en la casa de una hermosa castaña que dormia tranquilamente sus ojos empezaron a abrirse poco a poco

la _"joven"_ desperto y con pesadez miro su despertador

-NO PUEDE SER LLEGO TARDE - grito

se un salto se paro de la cama y fugazmente se dispuso ir al baño se quito la ropa de un tiron sin dañarla

despues de varios minutos se miro al espejo y que asombrado

-NO ME PUEDE PASAR ESTO A MI- el joven castaño se miro su pelo era largo castaño su ojos parecian chocolates u su cuerpo era asombroso parecia una super modelo

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - grito a los cuatro paises - PERO QUE ME PASOOO

en otro lugar muy lejano una joven de pelo negro azabache y ojos profundos de ojos azabache carecen de pupilas con un brillo hermoso miro donde provenia el grito y sonrie

- ya encontre a uno


	3. todo por culpa de kaze-chan

todo fue culpa de kaze-chan

-éncontre a uno - dijo aquella chica misteriosa una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - esto sera epíco

la extraña camino hacia la casa en donde provenía aquel grito, al llegar a la casa busco en su bolso y saco una pequeña carta la puso en la puerta y toco varias veces el timbre y se fue de ahí

- QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN GENTE TONTA - grito estaba cansado de esa estupida broma del demonio ¡ya lo tenia harto! (claro como no el o ella que hace la broma ¬¬)

cuando iba a cerrar la puerta con un humor de los demonios noto la existencia de la pequeña carta la tomo y la leyó:

para mi mejor amigo endo mamoru

sabes el postre estaba rico ¿no crees? bueno el punto es que quería darte una sorpresa pero no funciono creo que después de clases no habrá entrenamiento..

ah, por cierto espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa inolvidable que te deje seguro al despertar te llevaste una linda sorpresa

PD: te ves muy linda así

atte: tu mejor amigo kazemaru-chan

- kezemaru ichirouta ten en cuenta algo - dijo muy tranquilo ¿o tranquila? - QUE CUANDO TE AGARRE TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA ME OISTE (lo siento no soy bueno con los mensajes amenazadores ToT)

no duro un segundo más cuando endo salio de su casa con ese humor a demonios en camino a casa de su mejor amigo con una nueva meta...

AHORCARLO

pero como endo no cambia sea chico o chica se olvido de un pequeño detalle

al llegar a casa de kaze pudo oír gritos, maldiciones, ayuda,más gritos y cosas rompiéndose (la típica vida de un chico normal) se acerco a la puerta como un buen amigo abrió la puerta al puro estilo de un policía (ya saben cuando entran sin pedir permiso/poli: ¬¬)

- KAZEMARU DONDE EST...- no pudo terminar al ver la escenita que se esta realizando en frente de sus ojos -

cuatro chicas, una de ellas estaba tirada en el suelo las otras tres enzima de ella con una mirada de odio puro, sip las miradas mataran la pobre estuviera bajo tierra

-eh? - es lo ultimo que pudo decir ya que síntio como alguien lo golpeara y cayo al suelo

UN RATO MÁS TARDE...

después de ese golpe en la cabeza endo despérto le dolía la cabeza y mucho se levanto y miro la habitación

suspiro que bueno fue un sueño

- ya despertaste - dijo una chica hermosa rubia de ojos rubí y un cuerpo de an... ESPEREN UN MOMENTO YO ESA MIRADA LA CONOZCO ES ES

- AFRODI - grito miro su pecho y ahí estaba su dos melones a punto de estallar - KYYYYAAAA

- YA CALLATE - dijo frustrada una peli-roja de ojos ámbar

- KYYYAAA - quien grito esta vez fue afrodi

- y tu por que gritas - hablo una chica de pelo rubio y ojos negros

- GO-GOENJI - endo estaba nervioso y confundido - a ustedes también

- si que crees que eres uníco - hablo la castaña de ojos rojos

después de un rato entraron seis chicas mas

una de ellas estaba desmayada no hay que ser adivina para ver que es kazemaru era idéntico como su hermana gemela con pechos grades, también estaba una peli roja de ojos verdes y una peli verde de ojos negros, una peli rosa y ojos verdes y dos furiosas chicas una peli gris y otras castaña y ambas si que tenían un buen cuerpo

- chi-chicos - ahora si esto parecía un loco sueño de una fuboshi ¡QUE HORROR! (MENTIRA)

- si, si ya lo sabemos - di la mallumorada peli roja

- entonces kazemaru nos piensas decir que fue lo que nos hiciste verdad _amigo_ - dijo asiendo la mirada " si no me lo dices olvídate de tener hijos"

- ya-ya dije que no se nada - dijo asustado o... ¿asustada?

- esperen, esperen - endo analizo (por primeras vez) - kazemaru nos convertió en chicas a mi, a goenji, a hiroto, afrodi, suzuno, a nagumo, kido, midorikawa y al mismo...

- y a tachimukai y a fubuki - dejo goenji

- A ELLOS TÁMBIEN - dijo asombrada o ¿asombrado? - lo que significa que... KAZEMARU ES UN BRUJO

**CONTINUARA...**

**PREGUNTAS**

**¿ustedes creen que esto es el sueño de fuboshi?**

**¿kazemaru es un brujo o una bruja?**

**¿como creen que un melón a punto de estallar XD?**

**¿quien es la causante de todo esto?**

**¿como creen que seria la hermana gemela de kaze?**

**¿alguien se enterara de esto?**

**¿ les duele en la cabeza cuando los golpean?**

**y la pregunta más importante...**

**¿me lanzan una banana? **


End file.
